User talk:Goldbishop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batheo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Heros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- X TiFiona (Talk) 2010-12-29T01:56:06 Thanks for making up the Heroes template, it made adding heroes that much easier. Also, how did you add the pictures to the heroes template? -- Jmdt (Talk) What do you mean by "higher rank" when you asked me about promotion? X TiFiona 22:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I figured out that it's a bad idea myself when trying it. And I'm relatively new to the WikiMedia system, so I was just trying a new idea. On the subject of promotion, how about I start by giving you rollback permissions? X TiFiona 15:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'm still kinda new at the game but I figure any information that is right is good information. Especially for people like me who don't always know what different troops or events do. Nicoli7461 19:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I haven't posted any empty content, all the pages that I created have information on them. I edited a couple so they would link to the Spading Needed Cat but I don't have any of those items right now. Nicoli7461 01:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Area Pages I hate to say it, but the Area pages need to be renamed. For instance the Beast Area, which isn't what people will seach for. You need the name of the page to be Beasts in the Wilderness. All of the area pages need to be renamed with their correct names not only for the sake of linking but for seaching as well. I'm not really sure how to do that though. 19:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Problem is the misspelling when people create the areas. Although it doesnt make sense from a search perspective from a Template and Design perspective, they make it easier on Template Design and Structure. I will probably have them redirect to a more sensable location so templates work properly. Thank you for your input. Goldbishop 20:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) templates hi i have added some pages to this wiki, which i love btw, yet no template seems to come up for me to use. is there a standard one i can use and how or can i upload pics, have one for my latest entry but it failed on upload. :You can goto Category:Templates that should point you in the right direction. Also, make sure you sign your posts so that we know who it is talking ;) Use ~~~~ to product this: Goldbishop 04:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::sorry this is blade_in_exile, did not realise it did not auto sign, first time i have ever helped on one of these. :DBlade in exile 08:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::its kewl, ill help you, as long as you willing to take baby step and learn.Goldbishop 14:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::willing to learn and help out when and if i can Blade in exile 14:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) From Senior Horse Merchant Thunderbolt KirbyRamz mount: Thunderbolt, (blue mount) equip: hero 63 or above attrib: spirit hit +241 aux attr: faculty+4 :Goldbishop Removed image reference from this post :Thank you for your submission (Goldbishop) Armor of Triumph KirbyRamz, From: (i forgot where i got it) gear: armor: lvl 25: Armor of Triumph, (Green Armor) equip: hero 25 or above attrib: valor hit +48 aux attr: facutly+4 Found in two fragments which are assembled automatically. :Goldbishop Removed image reference from this post :Created Armor of Triumph Goldbishop 21:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your submission (Goldbishop) Zephyros From: Mid lvl horse merchant: mount: Zephyros, (Green Mount) equip: hero 46 or above attrib: spirit hit +198 aux attr: facutly+4 :Page created Zephyros Goldbishop 21:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your submission (Goldbishop) ---- Boreas Mount: Boreas (green horse) from: cant remember where I got it lvl required: 29 Pic is mine enhanced already to (G2)4